


August shorts

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Annoyance, Colors, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Poetry - Freeform, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: a collection of short one-shots for Writers month 2019 I will update tags as I go





	1. Annoyance (Crowley/Aziraphale)

Crowley was annoyed. He wasn’t your everyday ‘oh my boyfriend forgot to wash the dishes for the third time’ annoyance. No, this was a deeper annoyance. This was an ‘oh my god, quit breathing you fucking asshat’ annoyance, and that was the thought that was running through Crowley’s mind at that very moment. 

Aziraphale, whose residence Crowley had recently taken residence in, was who those thoughts were currently aimed at. The angel in question was sitting on the other side of the couch that the two had been camped at for the majority of the day, having a marathon of a movie series called “Harry Potter” Aziraphale had supposedly been a big fan of the books and was appalled that Crowley had never heard of or seen the movies. 

Crowley hadn’t started out annoyed, in fact, it had been a rather pleasant day, but at some point, a restlessness had set in and everything escalated rather quickly after that. Currently, the fact that the angel was currently breathing so loudly and that he hadn't noticed that Crowley was annoyed were fueling a fire so bright inside of Crowley he had to excuse himself before he did something he regretted. 

Crowley did excuse himself under the pretense of having to use the lavatory, but instead of going to the toilet, he went straight to the bedroom that he shared with his Angel. Crowley laid on the bed for a few minutes, fuming. It was a few minutes until he calmed down and another few after that before he started to feel guilty. 

Aziraphale wasn't breathing any louder than he normally did, which wasn't actually loud at all, and the angel really had done nothing to earn any annoyance. Crowley curled in on himself and felt small tears run down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he was there before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Crowley knew it was the angel before he saw him, and that made him feel even worse. Crowley began to cry harder as his angel took him into a warm embrace. Crowley clutched onto Aziraphale like he was the only thing holding him to earth, and in many ways, he was. 

It wasn’t long before Aziraphale felt Crowley’s breathing begin to slow and his grip on the angel began to loosen a little. It only took Aziraphale shifting the tiniest bit to get a little more comfortable for the sleeping demon to stir and pull him closer. He was just awake enough to allow Aziraphale to completely lie down so he could put his head on the angel’s chest. He cuddled the angel tight. 

“I’m sorry,” Crowley mumbled into his angel's chest.

“Sorry? What on earth for, my love?” Aziraphale half chuckled.

Crowley didn’t answer, only nuzzling deeper into his lover's side. 

“Hey.” He crooned softly. “It’s ok my love. Whatever it is, you're completely and utterly forgiven, ok?” 

Aziraphale guided Crowley’s chin up so their eyes could meet. Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s face and decided that he wouldn’t push the subject. Their lips met in a sweet kiss before Crowley settled his head back on his angel’s chest. Crowley thought, not for the first time, that he was the luckiest bloke on the planet.


	2. Hurt/Comort (Original Poem)

He felt himself falling fast into the oblivion he called his own mind.   
Darker, deeper he went at the thought of those words -  
Those words that cut like a knife.  
It was his fault -  
That one sentence ran through his mind on repeat.   
It was his fault -  
He ran his lover away.   
It was his fault -   
He wasn’t everything he needed to be.  
It was his fault -   
There was a knock at the door.   
A light shone through the darkness, cutting through -   
Pulling him up and raising him overhead saving him from himself.

She became his savior.


	3. Coffee Shop AU (Good Omens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men frequent a Coffee shop in Soho and change the life of a young gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a different turn than I meant it too but I think this is better than I had planned for.

The Dante & Olympas Coffee Co. has sat proudly in Soho, across the street from the same bookseller since 1923. It’s owners, Jonathan Dante and Richard Olympas, were in the same unit during the Great War and were widely regarded as heroes and respected citizens of their community, which made their attempt to open a Coffee shop, as a means to keep afloat and still be able to take care of the duties that being single fathers required of them, a rousing success

There were two men that sat in the corner booth of this coffee shop every afternoon and had been regulars for longer than almost anybody could remember. There was one person, the owner, however, that had been around since the beginning, and remembered the first time they came to the shop. 

Mr. Thomas Dante was the son of one of the two founding members of the company. Even though he was just 5 years old at the time of the grand opening, he remembered everything about it. He remembered his father talking for a really long time and having to stand still for a really long time before they cut the really big ceremonial ribbon. He remembered the store being really full but every day the same man in a white overcoat that made a halfpenny appear from behind his ear. 

This was the same man that was kind enough to make a really fun game of the opening ceremony - a game that was later appreciated by Thomas for what it really was, an attempt to keep a young boy busy and out of trouble. Each day this man, who eventually introduced himself as Mr. Fell, sat at the same booth at the back of the shop - the only one that couldn’t be seen from the front window. 

Mr. Fell always ordered the same thing - hot cocoa and a slice of whatever cake was in that day, although he seemed to have a preference for anything chocolate. He would then wait for about a quarter of an hour until a gentleman with darker dress and a cooler demeanor would saunter in, order a coffee - always very black - and slither into the seat across from him. The latter of the gentlemen always wore sunglasses inside, which Thomas found rather peculiar, but decided not to say anything about. 

Thomas was never formally introduced to the second man, but working their table and being friendly with Mr. Fell, he deduced that the man was called Crowley. Thomas always held these two men in high regard, finding out eventually that Mr. Fell was indeed the owner of the bookshop across the street, and began to frequent the bookshop just to see the men. They became his most trusted confidants and eventually he adopted them as father figures when he lost his father and his uncle Richard.

Thomas always knew that there was something special about the two men that frequented the coffee shop, so as time passed and Thomas Aged, but they didn’t, he didn’t even think to question it. They were always just Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley. Thomas had no clue when he began to know for sure that the two men were queer and obviously together, he didn’t even think to question that either. They were them and there was nothing they could do that could surprise him. 

The Two men had remained the only constant throughout the last ninety some odd years. They were always there to celebrate Thomas’s achievements and mourn his losses. They were there as support for his fathers and for Richard’s funerals. They were there at his wedding just a short while after that. They were there when he got the draft notice for the second Great War. They, along with his wife were the only people he wrote while he was fighting on the front line. Even after he got back, they occupied the same booth as if nothing had changed and no time had passed at all. 

The two regulars were an eternal force that not even time could rid him of, not that Thomas would ever want to be rid of them. Every major event they were there and Thomas would not have had it any other way. They were the godfathers of his children and his grandchildren, and now even his grandchildren. Thomas had no doubt that long after he was gone those two men would be watching over his family and he thanked the Coffee shop for those two men every day.


	4. Colors (Crowley/Aziraphale)

Everyone knew that once someone met their soulmate, they were then able to see proper colors. It didn’t even have to be a proper meeting. One just had to be within a few feet of their mate in order to see the world in all its splendor.

Aziraphale had been waiting his whole life to see colors. He yearned more than anything to admire the beauty of the world around him. Aziraphale was the last of his siblings not to have met his soulmate yet. His brother, Gabriel had been the last one that had found his soulmate and had been absolutely relentless towards him, teasing and calling him a loser, all because he hadn’t met the one yet. 

~~

Crowley couldn’t see what the big deal about colors was. What could possibly be so different about being able to see in color rather than in shades of black and white, it’s all the same stuff so how could it look different. As far as he was concerned, if he never met his soulmate, he wouldn’t die with any regrets.  
~~  
Aziraphale was running late. He was supposed to be at work at the bookshop right at that very moment and he was still running down high street. He was looking down at his phone - trying to text his boss that he was on his way and would, in fact, be at work, but he was just running a bit late - when someone walked into him. 

Aziraphale was knocked flat on his bum. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry, I wasn't paying attention I know I really shouldn’t have been texting and walking, but I really am quite late for work and I -” He cut himself off before he could make a fool of himself. 

A hand dropped into Aziraphale’s line of sight to pull him onto his feet. Aziraphale dusted himself off before looking at his silent companion’s face. The boy was slack-jawed, staring at him. Aziraphale was about to speak again before he saw the man’s eyes. The boy, maybe a couple of years younger than him, had the most captivating brown eyes. Aziraphale could get lost in those eyes -well, he guessed he already had. 

Aziraphale didn’t realize what exactly his thought meant until after he had thought it. Brown. The boy had brown eyes. Aziraphale’s gaze traveled further north to his hair - bright red in the sticky-uppy fashion. Brown and now red, Aziraphale could see colors now. 

They stared at each other. For a moment everything around them ceased to exist. The younger boy spoke first. “You-” he stopped himself. “I mean, I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Crowley.”

“I’m uh-” the older boy was still in shock. “Aziraphale.” They shook hands, both of them beginning to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“Well, I suppose if you’re supposed to be my soulmate, I should ask… Can I tempt you to some lunch?” Crowley paused and added as if it were an afterthought, “But if you’re still running late, I could come by later and -”

“No!” Aziraphale stopped him. “Temptation Accomplished, I’d love to go to lunch with you.” he made a mental note to delete the unsent text message to his boss to instead tell him that he wouldn't be in. 

After all, if he’d just met the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, he wanted to start as soon as possible, sod the bookshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also as always the biggest thanks to my ducking amazing bro @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for being the best Beta so I don’t look stupid and for giving me support so I don’t feel stupid 
> 
> Love ya bro 🏴


End file.
